


Rose

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Amy ne peut s'empêcher de se demander: Mais à qui appartient cette chambre? ElevenxRose, mention de TenxRose. Pas de spoilers mais je vous conseille de regarder The Day of the Doctor avant.





	Rose

Amy ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle laissait ses pas la mener à travers les innombrables corridors du TARDIS. Le Docteur était introuvable, aussi la jeune Ecossaise marchait pour tromper son ennui. Elle commençait à connaître le TARDIS suffisamment bien pour ne pas se perdre dans ce labyrinthe sans fin. Elle savait où était la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la piscine (qui n’était plus dans la bibliothèque soi disant passant), mais il restait encore une infinité de pièces qui lui étaient inconnues. Comme celle devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

Rien ne la distinguait des autres portes devant lesquelles Amy était passée. Sauf que celle ci était fermée. Et Amy n’avait jamais su résister à une porte fermée. Une épingle à cheveux plus tard, la porte était ouverte. En franchissant le seuil, le TARDIS émit un vrombissement mécontent. 

-« Si le Docteur ne voulait pas que quelqu’un entre dans cette pièce, il l’aurait faite disparaître. J’ai tord? » rétorqua Amélia au vaisseau insatisfait. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle prit ce mutisme comme une invitation à entrer.

Honnêtement, la pièce n’avait rien de particulier. Amy en était presque déçue. Elle s’était attendue à un trésor, à une pièce remplie de secrets. Au lieu de cela, il n’y avait qu’une banale chambre. Inoccupée depuis un certains temps, apparemment. Le lit était impeccablement fait, tout était parfaitement rangé. Pourquoi alors cette chambre renvoyait à Amy une telle impression de tristesse et de solitude ? 

En dehors du lit, il y avait un bureau face à l’un des murs de la chambre. En s’en approchant, Amy remarqua un vase fin, contenant une seule et unique rose. Elle en effleura les douces pétales. La fleur était fraîche. Une inspection du bureau lui donnerait peut-être l’identité du propriétaire de la chambre. Le premier tiroir était vide, à l’exception d’une paire de lunettes. Le deuxième tiroir se révéla plus intéressant, il contenait un album photo. Amy s’assit sur la chaise et l’ouvrit. 

Amélia ne connaissait pas les deux personnes représentées, même si l’homme lui était très vaguement familier. La jeune femme, blonde aux yeux verts foncés, paraissait très jeune, plus jeune qu’Amy. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans un champ et souriaient. Amy tourna les pages et comprit vite que l’album ne représentait que ces deux personnes. 

-« Qui sont-ils ? » murmura la jeune femme en feuilletant rapidement l’album.

-« Si une porte fermée n’est pas une indication suffisante, la prochaine fois je mettrai un panonceaux ‘porte à ne franchir sous aucun prétexte'. »

Amy sursauta en entendant la voix du Docteur, le livre qu’elle tenait entre ses mains tomba sur le sol. Le Docteur n’avait pas l’air content du tout. 

-« Je suis désolée, Docteur. Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Mais qui sont ces gens ?»

-« Sors d’ici. Tout de suite. »

Quelque chose dans la voix du Docteur la convint de ne pas argumenter et de sortir fissa. Une fois dehors, elle risque quand même une question.

-« Qui est cette fille, Docteur ? »

Il resta silencieusement, si bien qu’elle pensa qu’il allait ignorer sa question. Alors qu’elle se retournait pour repartir dans sa chambre, elle entendit néanmoins :

-« C’est une partie de ma vie que je ne peux laisser partir. » 

Amy aurait voulu demander plus d’informations, mais le Docteur avait déjà disparu à l’intérieur de la pièce. Elle haussa les épaules. Le Docteur était si mystérieux de toute façon.

Seul à l’intérieur de la chambre, le Docteur embrassa la pièce vide du regard. Tout ça remontait à si loin. A une autre vie, à un autre visage. Mais tout semblait encore si vif. Il se pencha pour ramasser l’album échoué à terre. Une photographie le ramena au passé, à un temps où son accent était encore nordique. Ils étaient aller au Japon avec un certain Agent du Temps. Jack avait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme blonde qui souriait à l’objectif. Il se souvenait avoir fixer Jack jusqu’à ce qu’il la lâche et qu’il lui lance un regard d’excuse. 

Le Docteur referma brusquement l’album. A quoi bon se souvenir de ce qui n’était plus quand cela ne lui apportait que souffrance ? Il soupira. 300 ans s’étaient écoulés, et la blessure qu’avait laissé en lui la perte de sa compagne était toujours aussi douloureuse. 

-« Le temps ne guérit pas tout. » marmonna le Seigneur du Temps en remettant l’album à sa place. Enfermé dans un tiroir, là où ses souvenirs ne reviendraient pas le hanter. Tout comme Amy avant lui, il effleura les pétales de la rose. En voilà une, au moins, qu’il ne laissera pas se flétrir. 

Puis il repartit sans dire un mot. Car après les regrets, vient toujours l’oubli. Après les regrets de n’avoir pu garder la rose, vient l’oubli d’avoir jamais connu cette rose.


End file.
